


庸人恋阙

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 平行世界二三事 [7]
Category: BEJ48
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Summary: 星星树种植基地约（骗）的稿。
Relationships: 星树
Series: 平行世界二三事 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939123





	庸人恋阙

顼凘炀看着周围一片废墟，感受着身上的疲惫，发着呆不知道在想什么。很快回过神，自嘲自己竟然能自由切换省电模式，活动了一下四肢。今天跟着救援队一起忙了很久，感觉腿都不是自己的了。

走到一块地上蹲下来，就着地上的水龙头洗着破皮的手和胳膊，突然感觉脸上一片清凉。抬头一看，有一瞬间以为自己出现了幻觉。

刘胜男为什么在这儿？

“怎么脸上也破了？”

刘胜男明显有些担心，用湿毛巾替顼凘炀擦了擦脸上伤口周围的灰。

顼凘炀想问“你怎么在这儿”，缓过神来发现现在的动作很奇怪，有点慌张地躲开了刘胜男的手。

“没注意，可能是不小心擦到的吧。”

两人已经好几年没见面了，也很少联系，这次的重逢来得真是猝不及防，尤其在这种情境下。

其实在白天的时候刘胜男就有点认出顼凘炀了，只是当时一片混乱，阳光混着飞扬的尘土，她不敢确定。到了晚上，四周一片寂静，偶尔伴着外面的响声。刘胜男睡不着，走出帐篷透气，正好看到顼凘炀小心地弄着手上的伤口，转身回去拿了条干净的毛巾。

刘胜男倒也不觉得尴尬，笑了笑，把毛巾递给了顼凘炀，可顼凘炀是真的有些做贼心虚。如果说当年的“你是不是对我心动过”只是游戏中的玩笑，那么那个沉默又认真的拥抱、那个彼此都没有拒绝的吻总是真实存在、骗不了人的。

“真是可怕啊，活生生的人就这么化成灰烬了。”

刘胜男转头看着废墟，想到曾经自己因天灾人祸而终日惴惴不安，所幸终究是平安无恙，可现在的这场无妄之灾让身在其中的人连祈祷的机会都没有。

顼凘炀洗着毛巾，面无表情地“啊”了一声，算是附和，把毛巾拧干后送到刘胜男面前，刘胜男摇了摇头。

“给你用吧。记得擦药。”刘胜男起身想回帐篷，还是不放心地叮嘱了一句，“别再受伤了。”

还在学校的时候，顼凘炀和刘胜男就是众人皆知的一对儿，但也不算真的在一起。起因是一场游戏，刘胜男躲不过周围人的起哄，也有人坏心眼儿想看好戏，顼凘炀算是替她解了围。

顼凘炀与刘胜男并不同届，一开始同在舞蹈社也没有太频繁的交流，两人各自都有更交心的好友，能熟悉起来纯属巧合。流言议论纷纷，作为旁观者那些纠葛她也算略知一二，何况顼凘炀也不傻，什么话是玩笑什么话是不怀好意她听得出来，既然掺和了这件事那就避不过别人的阴阳怪气。顼凘炀是不在意的，本来就什么都没有，只是希望不会太过影响刘胜男，想来对着刘胜男说风凉话的人应该也是有的。

性格不同的两人在某些事上倒是意外地合拍，虽然日常对话总在跑火车，顼凘炀还老爱逗刘胜男生气，不过也有能安静深聊的时候，一起在舞室里设计着剧情，深夜里谈着爱与被爱的话题。日子这么过，倒也相安无事。

分开是很正常的事。随着离别的到来，名不副实的情侣关系自然而然地解除。不熟的同学只当她们分手了，这在毕业季并不少见，相熟的朋友知道她们从未有过什么，总之没有引起什么大的轰动。

照理说这么一散就是天南地北，基本很难再见到，可偏偏这次就是又遇到了。顼凘炀觉得自己应该去算个命，好好算一算运势，不过这种事情目前得靠后，当务之急是搜索幸存者，安顿好被毁掉安身之处的人。

刘胜男嘱咐顼凘炀不要受伤，但她也知道不受伤是不可能的，很多时候不敢轻易使用机器，还是得靠人冒着风险去挖。

救援队总是行色匆匆，最开始刘胜男也没有太在意，但总觉得他们的气氛有一丝紧张。在一片慌乱中刘胜男零零散散地听到了些，顼凘炀搜救的时候找到一个小孩儿，却没想到二次坍塌，两个人一起被困在了那里。

刘胜男想起在学校时顼凘炀总是大大咧咧的，动不动就气她，却在帮她贴上名牌时露出衣服上的“好运”二字。此刻刘胜男倒是希望，如果可以，把那时顼凘炀给自己的好运全送给现在的她。

帐篷外有人在安全区域里点了些蜡烛，有人在哭泣，有人在默默祈福。刘胜男蹲下身，双手合十，暗暗祈祷。

顼凘炀一定要好运啊。

事情的发展没有影视剧那么狗血，知道顼凘炀已经和那个孩子一起被送去医院的时候刘胜男松了口气，久别重逢很难得，她是真的不想再面对这种冲击。

说起来，毕业时的最后一面可以说是不欢而散。结束了那个轻吻后两人都有些尴尬，顼凘炀笑嘻嘻地说算是她占了小树的便宜之类的话活跃气氛，刘胜男的脸色突然变得很不好。

在顼凘炀看来，刘胜男不是一个喜欢将真实情绪过度外露的人，但也会间接又直接地告知别人自己的雷区。顼凘炀虽然总是气刘胜男，但不会去踩雷，刘胜男也清楚她没有恶意，所以总是没脾气地纵着她。

顼凘炀能感受到刘胜男沉默中的愠怒，认真道了歉，可刘胜男没有理会，直接转身离开了。

刘胜男也说不清为什么要生气，明明是她自己愿意的。不过这种怒气也没持续多久，大多时候人与人终究只是过客，彼此生活无交集后倒也没有什么大的影响，只是刘胜男一次与好友出门闲逛到花店，一时兴起打趣了几句，得到了好友的回㨃后，恍神间想到了顼凘炀。

顼凘炀总是喜欢在刘胜男认真谈些什么的时候破坏气氛。刘胜男说法语浪漫，顼凘炀补充这是个不用睡觉的专业；刘胜男对着初雪赞叹着雪景，顼凘炀却说南方见雪太少才觉得新奇，她从小到大都看腻了。而在两人一起逛街遇到花店时，顼凘炀却直接给她买了一束花，惹得她回去的路上有点害羞。

刘胜男愣了很久，笑了笑。这样就很好，也已经足够好了。

顼凘炀拿着一大袋零食找到刘胜男。被救的那个孩子运气好，救援队的人为了哄孩子开心就买了一堆好吃的，那孩子把零食分了一半给顼凘炀，说她们两个是同生共死过的战友。

“可把我吓一跳，那孩子还知道同生共死呢。”顼凘炀解开袋子，“你挑挑呗，我是为了带给你吃才收下的。”

“是你自己想吃吧？”

顼凘炀还是有点心虚，几年前的冲动与不欢而散总在她脑子里盘旋，不过刘胜男一直神色如常，她也不用旧事重提。

当年陪刘胜男看过樱花后就有人打趣顼凘炀捡漏，还或真心或假意地说心疼她，顼凘炀半开玩笑地说怎么我就是这种人设？我不能做个主角吗？

顼凘炀承认自己面对善意或恶意的调侃时是在赌气。不是都觉得我不愿意提吗？那我偏提。你们都觉得这是我不可说的东西那我偏要说，你们觉得我在意我偏不在意，气死你们。

比顼凘炀先受到影响的是刘胜男。虽然情侣的身份是假的，但相处时的舒适感是真的，那些说法让刘胜男有些不高兴，且不说她是个一旦下定决心斩断就不会回头的人，她本身就从没有把谁当作谁的替代品。

顼凘炀对此表示无所谓：“我是觉得我们一起玩得开心就行了，我们不一直是这样相处的吗？”

顼凘炀也算目睹过刘胜男的往事，老实说，当你亲眼见过一个人是如何对着另一个人有着不寻常的心跳之后，大概也能自动掐灭心里本就微弱不堪的火苗。不过偶尔也有些不甘心，会故意嘴炮些什么来看刘胜男的反应，说到底还是有点想证明自己是特别的。

刘胜男老是被顼凘炀半真半假地吐槽说是个看不透的人，其实刘胜男也经常觉得看不透顼凘炀。想来刘胜男也给顼凘炀顺过不少次毛，顼凘炀嬉笑着也掩饰不了自己蔫蔫的状态，总要费她一番功夫。这种时候顼凘炀反而什么都不说，明知对方说过直接叫大名很奇怪，还是不停搞怪叫着刘胜男，也不知道自己想发泄什么，又能发泄什么。有时候顼凘炀四两拨千斤转移话题，然后不知道一个人又跑到哪里去自闭，还好刘胜男也大概知道她会去哪儿。

当初两人熟起来的契机就是在一个秘密角落中偶然相遇。明知很多东西都是虚空，却还是试图在某个夹缝里寻找它们的立足之地，而她们两个就是在寻找夹缝中的天地时遇到的。

“所以这算我们的婚礼了吧？”

顼凘炀看着刘胜男一身白裙，头上白色的丝带，特别好看。

“是啊，就是下一个节目要重新想了。”

“谢谢小树选我做白马王子！”顼凘炀笑嘻嘻地说，“虽然当时只是为了安慰我的。”

“大笨蛋。”

“啊？”顼凘炀没太反应过来刘胜男在说什么。

“我说，顼凘炀是大笨蛋。”

“你笑什么？”

顼凘炀看到刘胜男突然笑了起来，有些疑惑，吃零食很搞笑吗？

“没什么，就是突然想到以前的事。你亲完我后慌不择路的样子，还挺可爱的。”

顼凘炀啃着饼干差点呛住，手心直冒汗。不是吧不是吧，要秋后算账了是吗？

“你当时找的理由好烂啊，就不能说是喜欢我吗？”

那晚之后她们没有再碰面。一开始是有点刻意躲避，后来情况稳定下来渐渐回归正常，她们自然要被拉回原本的轨道。值得高兴的是两人恢复了联系，平时有来有往聊些日常，也算重新熟络了起来。

顼凘炀这几个月来终于有了假期，约以前的好友吃饭，有意无意地聊到之前的事。

“没想到你这样浓眉小眼的竟然会干这种事。”好友涮着火锅吃得很香，“说你怂吧你也不怂，说你不怂吧你也太怂了。”

“你能不能别说风凉话？”

当时正巧有人来找顼凘炀，把两人的对话打断了，顼凘炀离开时的身影真的可以用“落荒而逃”四个字形容。后来两人恢复联系，刘胜男没再提那晚的事，顼凘炀暗自松了口气。

“我觉得小树那个脾气吧，如果真觉得被冒犯了会直接炸雷，然后就像从来没认识过你一样。”

确实，顼凘炀至今都能想起刘胜男当时愠怒的样子，像个要炸不炸的不定时炸弹。

“顼凘炀，我恨你像个木头。”好友露出嫌弃的表情，“她那个性格，如果不喜欢你干嘛接受那个吻呢？更不用说你那么怂，她不想的话早就打断了。结果又要听你说占便宜啊对不起啊之类的话，我看她转身就走算客气的。”

顼凘炀和刘胜男的脾气确实不太一样。刘胜男可以让人感受到哪里是雷区，别人不会自找没趣，而顼凘炀要是被抓住在意的点就只能对着自己无能狂怒，所以她必须显得不在意。

“我回去思考了一下，觉得你那么问应该是喜欢我。”顼凘炀吃着冰淇淋，笑嘻嘻地提起那晚被打断的对话。

“如果我说是呢？”

刘胜男直直地看着顼凘炀，顼凘炀愣得连冰淇淋蹭到脸上都不知道。刘胜男没有非要顼凘炀回答什么，继续低头喝起了饮料。

“我只希望我爱的人能平安就好。你平安就好。”

从刘胜男的角度看，她们之间的问题是顼凘炀总在躲避她，而她也没有非要说明白的必要。只是世事无常，有的时候贪心一点也未尝不可。

“我也希望你能平安，还有发大财，变成一棵发财树。”

“顼凘炀你是要气死我吗？”

刘胜男觉得自己差点就要把拳头举起来了。顼凘炀笑呵呵的，三下五除二啃完了蛋筒，拉起刘胜男的手：“那一起去看樱花吧。”

春天又来了，美得让人心醉。

以后，一起走吧。


End file.
